


You're a Virgo then?

by copenhagenborn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Happy Ending, Harry is more concerned about zodiacs, Louis and sophiam are mentioned, M/M, NIall tries to make a deal for his life, Niall is dying, No one dies in this, and Niall's boots, but there is mentions of cancer, it's a bit of a, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copenhagenborn/pseuds/copenhagenborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"but you are a demon, right? I'm not wrong, am I? Because you came here when I called you, or should I say when I put a bloody animal bone into a box alongside some dirt and a picture? and that's how you summon a demon, unless you're just some weird stranger who don't have anyone else to talk to."</p><p>in which Harry is a demon who loves zodiacs, and Niall just needs a few more years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Virgo then?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:  
> 'I’m a crossroads demon and you’re trying to make a deal, but I don’t really need your soul right now, those boots of yours on the other hand'

"So I don't know how to do this really." Niall yells out when he gets up from the dirt, "Do I need to say a few words, make up a rhyme maybe? I don't exactly know anyone who's done this before, so could you please just appear!" He walks around on the dry road, making sure that he buried the box in the middle of the road.

"Alright, alright love, don't get your knickers in a twist please!" a deep voice calls from behind the blond.

 

Niall doesn't know what he had expected when he looked it up on Google; he doesn't even know where the idea came from. Maybe it comes from Louis' recent obsession with that sci-fi show with the brothers and the demons, at least that's what he blames it on now.

Looking up a demon summing wasn't something he had expected to do when he booked that doctor's appointment. But after hearing his doctor saying words like, 'terminal', 'aggressive form of cancer', 'painful treatment', Niall already knew he was done for.

It wasn't until two weeks later he decided to look for non-medical solutions, and when all he needed was a handful of graveyard dirt, a bone from a black cat and a picture of himself, he decided to give it a go - didn't really have anything to lose did he?

 

The man in front of him is not what he had expected when he had been googling demon summonings on a incognito browser back in his. Because in front of Niall is a medium sized man with long brown curls styled to rest gently on his shoulders, his jeans look like the same pair of Niall's - black and tight enough to cut off the blood circulation to the legs - what's most shocking about the demon's attire is the rose and ivory tunic that shows off a good portion of the demon's tan chest - complete with laced strings coming out from the collar for crying out loud - causing a few tattoos of birds to poke out on the visible skin.

The only thing that tells Niall that this is really a demon, and not some elaborate prank pulled by Louis when he found out Niall's intentions and health records, are the colour of his eyes - deep pits of black.

"So, I guess we should introduce ourselves before we go further, yeah? I'm Harold, you can call me Harry if you like," the demon - called Harry - says with the kind of husky voice Niall only ever hears on the telly, "You must be," he bends down and dusts the dirt of the small box Niall has spent a quarter making sure was buried properly, "Niall Horan, student at the King's College London with a major in music - blah, blah, blah not important - uh, you're a Virgo then?" the demon smiles brightly, looking from the tiny picture on his student identification to the real life version standing in front of him. His grin getting bigger when he points to the freckles and moles on the picture and pokes them out on Niall's face.

"No! I mean yeah, but is that written on there?"

"Oh, it isn't." Harry giggles. He puts the ID back in Niall's pocket and starts to walk in circles around the blond, "You're just such a typical Virgo, you know? Calm and collected exterior, analysing, intelligent - all that you know - you _do_ believe in astrology right?" The brunet stops in his tracks when he catches eye of Niall's disbelief, "I mean doesn't everybody?"

"No? I mean, everything you just said can be apply to basically everyone. There's really not much _to_ believe," Niall replies uncertainly. He looks over the demon as he mulls over the blond's words, and frowns when the brunet decides on being offended.

"I do not believe that," Harry says with a shake of his head, sternly crossing his arms over his chest. "Zodiac signs are sacred and can tell you a lot about a person if you look for it,"

"Want me to proof it then?" Niall challenges as Harry continues his walk, "you are very independent and don't like to be restricted, you like to express yourself and your stubbornness is sometimes your own enemy. You are observant and gather your information objectively, and you do not like it if someone doesn't agree with your ideas."

"How did you know that?" Harry gapes loudly and wraps himself around the blond's back, "You just described the Aquarius sign perfectly. Are you clairvoyant or something?" He tugs at the blond's hair, pulling the collar of his shirt down and sniffs the back of his neck, "No, that isn't it. But how could you _know_ that?"

"I basically just described you, and I've known you for what? Five minutes." Niall sighs and tries to shake the demon of his back, but Harry just clings tighter and tugs his arms around his neck.

"Meaning I'm right," Harry says with a self-assured nod.

"How?! _I'm_ right because I essentially just described the few things I could tell from your choice of shirt and you could apply it to your own sign - I could probably do it to someone who's a Scorpion and they would think the same,"

"It's Scor _pio,_ I'm not sure scorpions care much for astrology," Harry hums with a smile. "But doesn't exactly that prove my point? If you look away from the Scorpio part I mean. That you were able to describe me and my sign from how I act - why shouldn't I be able do the same with you? Just because I can put a general sign to it doesn't make it less true,"

 

Niall is just about to protest when he remembers who he is talking to. "Aren't we supposed to make a deal? I mean, you're a crossroads demon aren't you? Shouldn't you be trying to buy my soul and then off to torture people in hell?"

At the mention of his profession, Harry jumps off Niall's back and walks a few paces away from him. He sits down on a stone under the sign and looks over the blond with a look of offend. "I really didn't think you would be one to believe stereotypes." Harry frowns sadly, "I mean, I understand you don't like zodiacs - which, yeah that's kinda wacked - but you seem like a real upstanding lad with good morals. So why would you believe something like that? That's really hurtful you know. I don't go around talking about potatoes just because you're Irish, or telling you that you're stupid because of your hair colour do I?"

Which frankly stuns Niall into silence, because was this demonically attractive looking man not supposed to be just that, _a demon_. Was he not supposed to do all the things Niall mentioned without neither remorse nor any other afterthought? So why did he get upset when confronted about it? And why the hell did he obsess about zodiacs so much?

"I mean, uh, thank you? for that, I guess." Niall stutters nervously, his muscles twitching anxiously as Harry's black eyes - if plausible - darkens, "but you _are_ a demon, right? I'm not wrong, am I? Because you came here when I called you, or should I say when I put a bloody animal bone into a box alongside some dirt and a picture? and that's how you summon a demon, unless you're just some weird stranger who don't have anyone else to talk to."

"That's just my profession _Niall._ Is a music student all that you are? You're not supposed to let your work define you, I do have a personality and a _life_  besides this."

"But it's not just a profession is it? Like, you _are_ a demon - and not like I am a student, like I am a _human_. - so yeah, you _could_ totally let that define you - most people probably would." Niall argues weakly, his eyes widening as Harry stands up from his stone. Niall is an average lad - his muscle build might still lack a bit, but his height is _okay_ \- so when Harry, who wasn't more than a few inches taller than him, towers over him, he scrambles backwards to get away from his threatening pose.

"Women have for a long time been considered weak and not as intelligent as men, should that stop them from breaking gender roles and the norms that have been applied to their gender? Should it? Just because you _are_ something doesn't mean you have to act like it, Niall.

"So what if I am a demon! That doesn't mean that I have to like torturing people, or making deals where people sell their souls to me because it's their only opportunity to improve their life. I used to have green eyes, you know, beautiful green eyes - like emeralds, like _bloody_ emeralds, Niall - and now they're _freaking_ black. I don't _want_ to be a demon, but I am and there's no need for feeling sorry about it, so I move on. Okay? Are we done talking about it now?"

"Ye-yeah, sure Harry. I just," Niall says with a stutter, "I haven't met a demon before, I didn't know what to expect and then you arrive with you zodiacs and rose coloured tunic with bloody _strings_ , and I don't know what to say - I just wanted a fucking deal, I hadn't expected _this_." He breathes out deeply.

Harry steps forward with cautious movements and wraps the blond up in a hug. "I'm sorry. I had forgotten where we were - it's not always my customers are as pretty as you," he coos. He puts a hand on the back of Niall's head and slowly rock them from side to side until all the tension leaves Niall's body. "There we go,"

 

"Tell me what you want then," Harry says softly as he leads the blond to the stone, "Can't really make you sell your soul to me if I don't know what for, can I?"

"Oh, that's uh, okay." Niall nods. He clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair before he tells him about the doctor's visit. "I'm not really showing signs yet which is mostly why it is so lethal, but he says I'll be dead within a few months. And I'm not some self righteous wanker who thinks the world is gunna be worse off without me, but then my sister in law called and she's pregnant. And like, I got into RADA - which is like a school for the arts - and I've been applying forever, and a spot _just_ got offered to me.

"Everything is just working out for me right now, and Louis' begun dating this girl I haven't met yet, and Payno's probably getting married in a few months. I just want to be here for it, you know? It's such a great time in my life that I can't miss it. I just, I need a few years to get everything sorted and meet my nephew, and watch Liam cry over Soph in that white dress, and finally perform somewhere public. It's not much is it? Like, I'm not asking for my dad back or a billion pounds, just a few years and then I'll be yours."

"I know what RADA is, Niall, I'm not stupid." Harry says mock offended which makes the blond laugh, "But that sounds like quite the tricky situation you got there - I certainly hope there's something we can do about it."

Niall looks him over with a raised brow, "Are you joking now? Because I don't think I can tell anymore." To which Harry stares back at him with the same uncertainty, "...because you are a, you know what, so you _can_ do something about it."

"Oh, is that the only reason you're here? Because you want something from me?" Harry whines betrayed as he walks away from the blond, the quick movements of his body -and mood swings - giving Niall whiplash.

"That's literally how we met, remember? I summoned you with the stuff in the box and then you popped by."

"But like, is that why you're _staying_? If I said I couldn't help you, would you leave?"

And Niall doesn't really know what to say. Because if he couldn't help Niall would most likely use his last time on earth being with his friends and family, but looking at Harry and his sad, black eyes the answer isn't as clear to him anymore, "... no? I mean, you're great and all, and we could probably keep talking for a while but eventually I would have to leave, you know with the dying and all."

 

"Then okay! So what do you want? Would ten years be enough, because that's the standard contract we have to make unless the conditions are special - and not the good kinds of specials like you are," he cheeks sweetly.

"Yeah, that's uh, I could probably wrap it all up in about ten years." Niall nods shakily, "So what happens? Do you come ten years from now, and then I'll just be dead, like _gone_ _forever_?"

Harry nods slowly, mulls over the answer. "That's how it's _usually_ done," he agrees as he walks closer to the blond. He sits down before the stone Niall is sitting on and holds up one of his legs, "These are _very_ pretty. What is it? Paul Smiths, yeah? Ankle-high ecru coloured suede Chelsea boots if I'm not mistaken - I just love those multicoloured details at the side seams." He mutter quietly as he pets the fabric of Niall's shoe. "Would you be willing to make a bit of an unconventional deal?"

"What? The years for my boots?"

"You're like an 8 aren't you? I guess I could squeeze them a bit." Harry hums absentmindedly. He pulls off the shoe from Niall's slim foot and wiggles his own out of the glittery, golden boots he was wearing himself. He pushes the foot into the shoe, moaning quietly when the form of it pinches his toes. "It's fine yeah. Do we have a deal then? I _do_ need the whole pair for this to be a proper deal."

"Yeah of course, that's." Niall rushes out as he pulls off the other boot and hands it over to the demon as quickly as he can, "Are you allowed to do that? Like, a shoe instead of a soul sounds like quite a bad deal to me."

"I already filled my quota, don't need any more of 'em. I _do_ need these though - did you know they are sold out on their website? Nobody are willing to sell them to me, so _thank you_." Harry replies happily as he puts the matching shoe on and stands up. He wiggles around his toes and walks back and forth on the small gravel road, "Yeah, they're great."  

"Do we need to do something else?" Niall asks awkwardly as Harry poses with the shoes, "I read something about a kiss or in some cases a shag or the likes."

"Is it because you want to shag me Niall?" he cheeks, his brows wiggling suggestively. "No, 'm a bit more classy than that. All I demand to seal the deal is a dinner date with a kiss on the cheek when we drive back to your place. Nothing too snazzy, really."

"Well then, let's go. Shall we? My cars up by the road unless you have some sort of supernatural vehicle we can both be in." Niall grins and takes the hand Harry holds out, "I do think we might need to swing back my place for some back up shoes before going anywhere else."

 

If Niall buys Harry the newest pair of Paul Smith boots and takes him out for dinner ten years from then, everyone is none the wiser. If Harry somehow manages to contact a witch a few weeks after England votes to approve gay marriage to turn him back into a human, Niall doesn't mention the crows feet that starts to appear on his skin throughout the years. If Harry wrangles a deal with one of his former co-workers to cure Niall of all his health problems two years into their marriage, then no one but them really cares.

And if Harry's last words every night when they go to bed are, 'I've always thought the Virgo and Aquarius dating combination is the best,' an eye roll and soft spoken whispers of love from his husband is all he gets in return.


End file.
